Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: "Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme semblait effrayée. Non, pas effrayée. Terrifiée. Le visage blême, le souffle court. Même Samantha Carter ne semblait plus croire en la possibilité d'une issue favorable. Ils échangèrent un bref regard."


_Un petit one-shot entre deux chapitres de "Révolutions". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

 _PS : j'ai rédigé cette fanfiction en écoutant "Time" de Hans Zimmer (tiré de la bande originale du film Inception). Si vous cherchez une bande son pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, c'est donc la chanson que je vous recommande :)_

 **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  
**

\- Je recharge ! cria Jack.

Il supposa plus qu'il ne vit le hochement de tête de Carter, trop occupé à tâtonner fébrilement son gilet pare-balles à la recherche du chargeur de P-90.

Son dernier.

Il enclencha la munition sur son fusil d'assaut et se remit à tirer, faisant pleuvoir les balles sur le flot de Jaffas qui ne semblait jamais devoir se tarir.

/-/-/-/

C'était presque une mission de routine. La Tok'ra avait demandé l'aide des Terriens pour secourir Mar'Ek, un de leurs agents. Celui-ci était depuis plus d'un an posté en infiltration, au service de Ba'al, mais avait été découvert, et un autre agent présent sur le même vaisseau leur avait fait savoir qu'il était l'objet de nombreuses et récurrentes séances de torture. Connaissant Ba'al, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer comment cela allait se terminer, et il fallait agir vite.

Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un Tok'ra serait mort aux mains d'un seigneur Goa'uld, pourtant...

Seulement voilà : Mar'ek avait réussi à s'infiltrer sur les serveurs sécurisés du vaisseau-mère, et à y dérober des informations cruciales : plan des prochains vaisseaux en construction, effectifs de Jaffa sur les différentes planètes contrôlées par Ba'al, négociations en cours avec d'autres Goa'uld... Des informations qui pouvaient tout simplement changer le cours de la guerre millénaire que se menaient Tok'ra et Goa'ulds.

/-/-/-/

Jack parvint à toucher plusieurs Jaffas, faisant temporairement reculer leur groupe à l'abri de l'angle d'un mur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Carter, et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme semblait effrayée.

Non, pas effrayée.

Terrifiée.

Le visage blême, le souffle court. Même Samantha Carter ne semblait plus croire en la possibilité d'une issue favorable. Ils échangèrent un bref regard.

\- Je recharge ! cria t-elle à son tour en se mettant à couvert.

Jack fit mentalement l'inventaire de ce qui leur restait : Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Carter n'allait pas tarder à entamer son dernier chargeur. Quant à lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'un vingtaine de balles. Il passa son P-90 en mode coup-par-coup pour économiser les munitions. Il avait également épuisé toutes ses grenades. Carter en avait encore une. Ils avaient chacun leur Zat, mais ceux-ci n'étaient utiles qu'à courte distance, et ils ne parviendraient pas à étourdir tous les Jaffas de Ba'al.

/-/-/-/

Mar'ek avait _avalé_ les données. Littéralement. Transférées sur un support de stockage amovible, il avait ingéré celui-ci peu avant sa capture, en espérant qu'elles pourraient être récupérées après son sauvetage, comme le leur avait expliqué le second agent.  
Jacob avait donc lourdement insisté : il _fallait_ récupérer ces données.

/-/-/-/

Un tir de lance jaffa mal placé atteignit un circuit électrique. Les lumières commencèrent à faiblir, accompagnées de gerbes d'étincelles éclairant le corridor par intermittence.

Au fond du couloir, les jaffas avaient tous rabattus leur heaume. La respiration haletante, Jack vit leurs yeux rouges s'illuminer un à un, donnant à la scène des allures fantasmagoriques.

\- Je suis à sec, mon Colonel ! hurla Sam par dessus les bruits d'impacts.

Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Les jaffas ne les comprenaient pas.

Et ils seraient tous les deux morts dans quelques minutes, alors...

\- Il vous reste une grenade, vous confirmez ?!

\- Affirmatif !

\- OK. Vous la balancez au niveau de la porte du fond à mon signal. Je vous couvre !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et décrocha leur ultime atout de sa ceinture.

\- 3... 2... 1... go !

Ils sortirent pour un dernier baroud d'honneur, et Carter lança sa grenade, tandis que Jack vidait ses dernières munitions sur les quelques jaffas téméraires qui s'étaient rapprochés.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Carter avait visé juste : la grenade venait de tomber au niveau de la porte, et de son interrupteur. Tout près de leurs assaillants.

La détonation fit trembler le sol et les parois du vaisseau, et les deux militaires furent projetés au sol par le souffle de la déflagration.

Jack se releva prestement : comme il l'avait espéré, la porte venait de se baisser, les mettant temporairement hors d'atteinte des Jaffas.

\- Carter, relevez vous ! hurla t-il. On y va ! Go go go !

Il tira la jeune femme par l'épaule pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, et ils partirent en courant à l'opposé de la porte.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être avaient-ils encore une chance infime de s'en sortir...

/-/-/-/

De Mar'ek, il ne restait qu'une charpie sanguinolente. L'horrible caricature de ce qui avait été autre fois un homme. Le visage était totalement tuméfié, à peine reconnaissable sous les hématomes et les coupures, et le symbiote avait manifestement été arraché par une incision pratiquée tout le long de la nuque.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là.

Les viscères du Tok'ra étaient répandues sur le sol de la cellule : les mètres d'intestin grêle avaient été sortis les uns après les autres, et méthodiquement ouverts, de même que l'estomac et le côlon.

Il était évident que l'agent Tok'ra avait parlé, et que Ba'al avait récupéré les précieuses données pour lesquelles ils étaient venus.

Leur mission était donc un échec complet, et il fallait maintenant s'échapper du vaisseau. L'alarme générale avait commencé à sonner peu de temps après, se réverbérant de façon insupportable sur les murs métalliques alors que Sam, Jack, et les 2 agents Tok'ra qui les accompagnaient cherchaient une sortie.

De leur côté, Teal'c et Daniel étaient à l'extérieur avec SG-5. Leur objectif principal avait été de réaliser une diversion à quelques centaines de mètres du vaisseau pour permettre à l'équipe principale d'entrer sans encombre, et ils s'apprêtaient à couvrir leurs arrières au moment de leur fuite.

Le bruit de bottes caractéristiques d'un détachement jaffa avait forcé la petite équipe à s'éloigner de la sortie principale pour chercher une autre issue.

La suite était allée très vite : les Jaffas qui se rapprochaient... Les Tok'ra trop lents rapidement abattus par des tirs de lance dans le dos... Sam et Jack s'étaient alors mis à couvert pour tenter d'abattre leurs assaillants : s'ils continuaient de fuir, il était évident qu'ils subiraient le même sort que leurs malheureux alliés.

Car il n'était plus question de ressusciter SG-1 avec un sarcophage : Ba'al avait finit par comprendre que, vivants, les Tau'ri étaient beaucoup trop dangereux, et les abattre était devenu pour lui un objectif majeur. La tête des membres de SG-1 avait été mise à prix et Ba'al avait promis une forte récompense à quiconque les lui ramènerait... morts.

Et ils s'étaient jetés tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

/-/-/-/

Les couloirs des vaisseaux Goa'uld se ressemblaient tous, et Jack n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

A gauche ? A droite ? N'y avait-il pas des anneaux quelque part ?

Il entendait nettement le bruit d'une scie à métaux électrique dans son dos. Les Jaffas étaient en train de découper la porte rendue inutilisable par l'explosion, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à la franchir.

Mais... Pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas tout simplement un chemin détourné ? Un autre couloir, un passage alternatif... Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Haletants, Sam et Jack s'arrêtèrent face à un mur.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Ils s'étaient engagés dans un cul de sac, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir sans retourner vers les Jaffas. Sans munitions.

"Non, non, NON PUTAIN !"

Jack donna un coup plein de rage dans un pan de mur recouvert de hiéroglyphes dorés.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il avait déjà tenté de contacter plusieurs fois la seconde équipe, sur différentes fréquences, mais personne ne répondait. Soit Ba'al avait mis en place un système de brouillage, soit... Il ne préférait pas y penser. Teal'c, Daniel...

"Mon Colonel..." murmura Sam.

Au loin, ils venaient d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un gros morceau de métal tombant au sol. Les Jaffas avaient réussi à percer la porte.

Jack regarda son second et sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Sam...

Ils allaient mourir.

Les lumières continuaient de clignoter péniblement, et il voyait par intermittence le visage de Sam, ses mèches blondes trempées de sueur collées sur son front, et son regard, mélange de peur et de résignation, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Une solution, une issue, ne serait-ce qu'un début d'idée... Mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse les aider. La cavalerie ne viendrait pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

Ils allaient mourir, tous les deux.

Mais...

Il pressa l'un des hiéroglyphes du mur, et une porte discrètement dissimulée s'ouvrit devant eux dans la paroi latérale.

Un réduit, comme il y en avait dans tous les vaisseaux Goa'uld.

Il s'y engouffra rapidement, suivi de Sam, et ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

"Bloquez moi cette foutue porte, Carter !"

Sans attendre, la jeune femme ôta le petit panneau de l'interrupteur situé à côté de la porte. Elle extirpa quelques cristaux stratégiques, et...

Le verrouillage magnétique s'activa dans un bruit étouffé. Au moins cette partie du circuit électrique n'avait pas été touché, constata t-il avec soulagement, alors que la lumière faiblissait.

Jack se tourna vers le fond de la pièce de stockage : quelques vieilles armures Jaffa en mauvais état, quatre Zats, et même une lance. Mais ils étaient acculés comme des rats, et celle-ci, eu égard à sa faible cadence de tir et à sa maniabilité douteuse, ne changerai en rien leur destin.

Les bruits de bottes se rapprochèrent, et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte. Les jaffas n'étaient certes pas très futés, mais il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la piètre cachette.

Quelqu'un de l'autre côté tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans succès, et il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un grognement de frustration, suivi d'un _"Jaffa, Kri !"_

Et la scie à métaux commença à découper la porte.

Jack sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son pouls s'accélérer. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait la fin.

Désemparé, il se tourna vers Sam, qui avait jeté au sol le P-90 désormais inutile. Son visage affichait désormais une expression étrangement sereine, et elle planta son regard azur dans le sien, une dernière fois.

"Jack..."

Elle se rapprocha lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de refuser.

Il ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres scellaient ce qui était leur véritable premier baiser. Et leur dernier, songea t-il le coeur serré. Alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put, appréciant chaque seconde de cette ultime étreinte avec Sam.

Au moins, ils partiraient ensemble.

La scie à métaux arrêta sa course.

Jack ouvrit les yeux, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, croisant le regard bleu de son second dont les lèvres étaient encore collées aux siennes, et ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore morts ?

Aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Toujours avec Sam dans ses bras, il tendit l'oreille. Quelques piétinements de bottes, des murmures...

Puis...

 _"Click...Click...Click...Click...Click...Click."_

Ce bruit. Il connaissait ce bruit...

"A terre !" hurla t-il instinctivement, emmenant la jeune femme avec lui au sol.

Le bout de porte fut arraché et passa au dessus d'eux en vibrant, terminant sa course fiché à l'horizontale dans le mur au fond du réduit.

Quant aux jaffas... Ils venaient d'apprendre à leurs dépens qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver dans l'axe de tir d'une mitrailleuse Gatling. Certains avaient été littéralement coupés en deux par la rafale de calibre .50.

Jack retint un frisson de dégoût, et se releva, suivi de Sam.

La cavalerie était finalement arrivée, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos cuillère, songea t-il en enjambant les cadavres. Ou ce qu'il en restait...

"O'neill."

De l'autre côté du canon fumant de la Gatling se trouvait Teal'c, aussi imperturbable qu'à son habitude, accompagné de Daniel et SG-5 qui achevaient de sécuriser le corridor.

"Ah, Teal'c ! On peut dire que vous tombez à pic, mon vieux !"

Le jaffa inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

"Colonel, nous devons évacuer immédiatement. Ba'al ne va pas tarder à envoyer des renforts." expliqua le major Harker, leader de SG-5.

"En effet. Rentrons à la maison" fit Jack pour donner le signal du départ.

Il se retourna, pour vérifier que Sam le suivait.

Son second semblait légèrement hébétée.

"On y va, Carter ?"

"On y va... Mon Colonel..."

Et ils se mirent en marche, silencieusement.

/-/-/-/

"Une chance que vous soyez en vie, tous les deux..." murmura Janet, retirant l'aiguille du bras de Jack. Elle posa un petit coton imbibé de désinfectant, puis un pansement.

Leurs quelques plaies - très superficielles - avaient été rapides à panser, mais Janet avait décidé de les garder en observation pour la nuit. Il fallait dire que la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, et une nuit sous surveillance médicale semblait raisonnable...

Sam se trouvait sur le lit juste à côté du sien, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Tout comme lui, elle avait troqué son treillis pour une blouse d'hôpital.

Une infirmière vint leur donner à chacun un verre d'eau et un somnifère, qu'ils avalèrent rapidement.

"Bon... on vous garde juste pour ce soir" confirma Janet. "Vous savez comment ça marche. Au moindre problème..."

Elle indiqua du menton le bouton rouge d'alarme accroché à chaque lit.

Elle ferma le rideau de séparation et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Jack s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Le silence était troublé uniquement par les bips réguliers des moniteurs qui contrôlaient leur pouls et leur pression artérielle. Comment voulait-on qu'il dorme avec ces fichus bruits ?

Et surtout, comment voulait-on qu'il dorme avec Sam, à quelques mètres de lui à peine, après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il avala sa salive. Et se rassit sur le lit.

Il sauta à terre d'un pied léger, rajusta sa blouse ridiculement petite et franchit le rideau qui le séparait de Carter.

La jeune femme, surprise, se redressa à son tour et s'assit.

Des cernes trahissaient sa fatigue, mais ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés la rendaient encore plus adorable qu'à l'ordinaire.

O'neill s'assit sur le bord du lit sans cérémonie, et se passa les mains sur le visage.

"Écoutez, pour tout à l'heure..." commença t-il.

Les lèvres de Sam se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi légères que de la soie, et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

"Je..."

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Il aura fallu qu'on en arrive là pour franchir le pas..."

Elle ferma les yeux et donna un Jack nouveau baiser.

/-/-/-/

Le coeur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à l'infirmerie... et toujours dans son lit. C'était le matin, et de nombreuses infirmières s'affairaient autour d'eux et des autres blessés présents dans la pièce.

Le rideau de séparation entre lui et Sam était ouvert, et une infirmière finissait de lui prendre la pression artérielle. Ce maudit somnifère avait fait effet plus vite que prévu, finalement. Et il avait rêvé ces instants incroyables avec elle, ici, à l'infirmerie.

Si les évènements de la veille étaient bien réels, les fantasmes que son cerveau lui avait servi au cours de la nuit précédente n'avait rien de réaliste.

Ils étaient de retour à la base, et les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples.  
Il sentit une onde de tristesse se propager en lui.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard.

L'échange dura un instant... une éternité...

Il vit les coins de ses lèvres se relever en un timide sourire.

Et il lui sourit à son tour, sentant le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

 _Fin_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

 _Oh, et pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne voient pas trop ce qu'est une "Gatling", voici un lien pour vous faire une idée : ._

 _Autant dire que ce n'est guère une arme pour fillette :p_

 _BF_


End file.
